


Water

by maecorre



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader, i am by no means a good writer, if you see mistakes no you don't, they just wanted to bring you water okay :(, they put water in their head, they/them pure always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecorre/pseuds/maecorre
Summary: Pure tries to bring you water with their head, light chaos ensues.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Water

If anyone had told you that pursuing a relationship with Pure meant you’d wake up to this, you certainly wouldn’t have expected it.

You, staring at Pure, who by the way is standing at the end of the bed. Door ajar behind them, the light flooding in from the living room nearly blinding. You find yourself squinting just to look at them properly. It has to be at least 2 or 3am.

“Pure? what’s wron-“

They move closer, and that’s when you hear it. A muffled ‘slooosh’ sound. Not again. They brought you water, which is appreciated, but not when it’s with their head. Pure leans their head forward a bit, and the clear liquid pours out of their eye holes. Right onto their cloak, and the sheets. 

“I love you, but this is the third time this week you’ve brought me water using your head.” 

They just stare at you, unable to speak, literally. A section of Pure’s cloak is just absolutely soaked, along with a part of the bed sheets. You flop the sheets off yourself and slide out of bed, sleepily hobbling to the end of it to rip off the sheets and bundle them in your arms. You bob over to the bathroom, where your washer and dryer are located, turn on the light, and open the dryer to shove the sheets in and press a 20 minute cycle.

At least they didn’t bring you milk or tea, that could’ve been way worse. 

Pure followed you into the bathroom, and you turn to them, motioning them to come closer. They comply and lean down a bit, and you reach up to unclip their cloak and fold it in half. You stagger over to the tub, and throw it over the rod the curtain sits on. 

You turn around and bump past Pure, and continue to hobble out into the living room. You find yourself plopped down on the couch, and your partner has made themself comfy next to you. 

Their eyes are fixated on you, they probably feel bad. You can hear them shuffling closer and then they lay their head on top of yours. Which should be difficult due to their height, but you don’t question it. Pure nuzzles into your hair a bit as you find yourself zoning out as you wait for the dryer to finish.

Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written before spare me please


End file.
